I Need You
by Doomed To Be Seme AND Uke
Summary: Apparently i noticed that i made a few mistakes. So posted it again after a few corrections...Hopefully i got it right this time. Sho will do anything to get his Judai back from the darkness. Will Judai realize that he was never alone before it's to late?


**nevAuthor- **SukiMoon

**Genre**- Romance/General

**Warning**- Spoilers for the third season. I decided to use the Japanese names. It seemed more appropriate for the story. There is also JuuShou in the story. If you are a huge fan of Sho I suggest you don't read it but if you want to see him all tough and brave you could read if you want. It's definitely not a bashing since I love Sho and he is just so cute. I'm actually not sure if this is going to happen to him in general but it's how I think it would happen except without the boy fluff. It _should_ happen with boy fluff, though.

**Couple**- Judai and Sho

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Yugioh Gx but if I did that would be so **SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME!!! **

--  
Sho Marufuji stared up at the star filled sky that was a beautiful blend of blue, dark purple, and even light blue blended in. His heart beating with every breath he made. He stared down at the wannabe king that was known as his best friend, Judai Yuki. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Ever since he and Judai met he always felt something for the energetic duelist. He always looked up to him and was the first person to be his friend. He always felt his stomach twist every time he was near him, every time he would smile at him, every time they were alone. But all that has changed ever since Judai entered this world and ever since Johan disappeared.

In fact, ever since Johan Anderson came into the school, Judai has been spending all his time with him, and even called him his new best friend a couple of times. He actually thought there was something going on between the two teens and even felt envious of Johan. He thought that the bond between Judai and Johan was even stronger than the bond _he_ had with Judai. To be honest, he felt jealous. The fact that Judai seemed to have stronger feelings for Johan made the light bluenette, not only angry and jealous, but also sad and the feeling of being left out. Don't get him wrong he really did like Johan as a friend, and really enjoyed his company! It's just that sometimes; he didn't want him to have Judai all to himself.

And then…there was what happened in the dorm room before they went back to the other world to save Johan. When Judai was really sad and wouldn't come out of the room. Sho went in the room to try and comfort him. But it ended up being something Sho never wanted to happen.

**Flashback**

Judai sat in the bed, tears stained on his pillow, and with fresh tears ready to roll down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that Johan was really gone. He saw it himself. Judai tightened his fists.

"I…didn't even…do anything…" Judai said whispering,

"I…couldn't even try and save him…I…JUST STOOD THERE AND WATCHED HIM GIVE HIS LIFE AWAY!!" Judai finally said ,screaming as he punched the wall a couple of times. It didn't matter. He didn't feel any pain. There was no pain compared to the pain that he was feeling in his heart.

"Johan…Johan, I'm sorry…" Judai said, as he held his bleeding fist. He sat there with a blank expression, as tears rolled down his face. He heard the door open and he stared at the person who was walking in. He couldn't really see who it was since his vision was blurry from the tears.

"Aniki…? Are you okay?" It was Sho Marufuji. The bluenette walked near Judai and held his face.

"…Please…stop crying…I don't like seeing my Aniki cry…" Sho said as he started to have tears form in his silver eyes. Judai stared at him and held his hand tightly.

"What do you know Sho…I couldn't even try and save him…I just stood there…I wish it was me and not him…and then it would be him that would be alive…" Judai said as he lightened his grip on Sho's small hand.

"Don't say that Judai-kun!! You didn't know what to do. Johan wanted to give his life away… He wanted to save us and he did. Him giving his life away wasn't meaningless... Besides, we all are feeling for Johan… We miss him too, and we didn't want it to be like this! But…it is what it is." Sho said, trying to comfort his best friend. Judai just stared at him blankly. Sho smiled and wiped his tears away.

"C'mon I'm the cry baby here…not you!" Sho said jokingly. Judai glared at him and let go of his hand.

"You don't seem that upset Sho…" Judai said. Sho stared at him and blushed.

"Of course I'm upset! Johan-kun is gone…"

"Well it doesn't matter…you don't understand how I'm feeling…Johan…he was-…" Judai stared down at the floor, blushing. Sho's eyes widened.

"He was the only one who understood me… He knows how I am. He accepts who I am, and even plays along with me. I can actually talk to him about everything and even compare myself with him. There's something about him that I can't help but like… But now he's gone… My heart feels torn… That's why you don't understand how I feel Sho…you don't like him the way I do!"

Sho stared down at the floor and back at Judai. He was on the verge of crying. He couldn't believe what Judai said. He really _did_ like Johan. Sho knew that this would happen.

"Well…what about me Aniki…? I'm your best friend… At least…I hope I am… I thought _I_ understood you… And I _do_ understand what you're going though!! I know what its like to like someone and you know it can never be…" Sho said, as tears escaped his eyes. Judai stared at him.

"I like you Judai. I _really_ do…I liked you from the very beginning… You were my first friend and I always wanted to be near you. But it all changed this year… Ever since Johan came…you wouldn't even hang out with me as much. So to tell you the truth, Judai…I'm kind of glad that Johan isn't here because he won't take you away from me… I know it's selfish…and that's why I hate myself for thinking that… Jealousy got the best of me."

Judai couldn't believe the words coming out of Sho's mouth. He couldn't believe that the sweet, adorable Sho would even _think_ that! Judai glared at him and pushed him away. Sho stared at him, shocked. Judai grabbed his arms tightly held him in place. Sho winced painfully.

"How can you say that Sho!? Johan gave his life away to save us…including you…if it weren't for him…you wouldn't be here…you would still be… You know what I don't have anything to say to you!!!" Judai said angrily. Sho started to cry.

"Like you care… Ever since the year started you don't even care what happens to me!! When I was possessed, you wouldn't even _do_ anything to help me…but now that something happened to Johan you go crazy!!!" Sho said, sobbing.

Judai stared at him and shook his head. He pushed Sho away and started to walk away from him. Sho sat on the floor and wiped his tear-stained cheeks.

"I still love you Aniki… Now that I see you this upset, I want Johan to come back…because it would make you happy…" Sho said, honestly. Judai stopped and stared at him with emotion in his eyes. He turned away and continued walking, leaving Sho crying.

**Flashback End**

Sho shook his head and took a deep breath and started to slowly walk down the hill and toward the Supreme King Judai. Ojama Yellow floated in front of him flailing his arms.

"Sho-chan what are you doing? You're going to get killed!!!" Ojama screamed, trying to stop Sho in his tracks.

"I _have_ to do this." Sho replied, determinedly.

"No Sho, You don't stand a chance against Judai-kun! He's too powerfull!"

"I have to…"

"NO, PLEASE, YOU CAN'T!! Why is it so important to you anyway…? He betrayed you and your friends…"

Sho stared at him and pushed Ojama Yellow with his hand, making it fall on the rock near them.

"I still care for Judai deeply…I can't leave him like everyone else did…I have to at least try and get to him…please stay here." Sho finally said, running away from Ojama Yellow who was staring at him, concerned.

--

As Supreme King Judai started walking towards the inside of the castle, he stopped and smirked. Someone was coming. He turned around to see the small bluenette glaring at him.

"Judai… Duel me now!!!" Sho screamed out angrily, getting his duel disk ready.

"Duel me now and if I win…you bring Judai, Johan and all our other friends and take us back to our world!!! And if you win…you can take me…" Sho said determinedly.

The Supreme King Judai just stared at him and laughed evilly. Sho stared at him tears ready to form, but he held them back not wanting to show his weakness.

"You honestly think that I _want_ you? If _your _'Aniki' doesn't want you, what makes you think that _I_ want you just as much?" Supreme King Judai said, with no emotion showing in his voice, and turning around ready to walk away. Sho tightened his fist and ran towards him grabbing Judai's arm.

"Please Judai-kun…come back to us…we need you!!" Sho said. Judai glared at him and pushed him away.

"You need me _now_, Sho…? You didn't say that before…remember…?" Judai said, smirking. Sho gasped at the sudden memory.

**Flashback**

"Judai… Are you ok…?" Both Jim and Austin asked, seeming kind of worried. Judai smiled at them and nodded. Sho walked up to Judai glaring at him.

"Sho…you're safe-" Judai tried to say but was interrupted by Sho, slapping him in the face. Judai stared at him, shocked. He held his red cheek.

"Sho…?"

"Aniki, Johan…and everyone else…. they're dead…" Sho finally managed to say.

"Yeah…but I'll avenge them Sho. I will… Aside from that…it's really good to see you. I'm glad you're okay." Judai said, honestly.

"That's…insincere words, Aniki…You have been on your own and acting by yourself…You used to always give us encouragement and support…and giving others the strength they thought they never had…like you gave me… But I guess…it was all a misunderstanding…the Judai I know is the person that will do anything as long as everyone's okay and safe…but now that all changed…it doesn't matter who is sacrificed as long as you achieve your goal…even if the enemies are beat…they won't come back…our friends won't come back…now Aniki duels for himself without caring who dies!!!" Sho said screaming, and tears about to fall. Judai stood there, shocked.

"…S-Sho…" Judai tried saying loudly, but turned into a whisper.

"No…you aren't my Aniki anymore!!! Just leave me alone!" Sho said, while running away from him.

"Wait Sho!!!" Jim said chasing after him. Judai stared at Sho who was running, then at O'Brien who turned away from him.

"Was I wrong…?" Judai whispered. O'Brien turned and walked away.

"Think for yourself, Judai…"

Judai fell to his knees and clutched his chest feeling a pain in his heart. All his friends…they were all gone…they left him alone… Now he had nothing to fight for…he had no one to fight for… His only trusted friends…left him… Now…he had no one…

_Judai…if you want to defeat evil_…_you must become evil…in the cruel words of you deceits, you must rule by power…_

"P-Power…I…" Judai said blankly, as his chocolate brown eyes turned into a golden brown. Judai looked up smirking. The Judai everyone else knew….was gone.

**Flashback End**

"Yeah…you remember now huh, Sho…? It hurts, doesn't it? It doesn't compare to the pain _your_ Judai felt… He had no one…they all left him and didn't want anything to do with him… I mean he did _betray _you…why do you bother to come and try and _save _him when it's too late? Don't waste my time" Judai said coldly as he turned around and began walking away.

"I-It does matter…" Sho managed to say. Judai stopped walked and grunted.

"I know what I said and I can't change it… At the moment it was how I felt, but now I understand that it isn't my Aniki that was acting like that…It was _you_… It's _your_ fault that Judai acted that way and you caused him to think that he was alone…but in reality he wasn't. He had me…I came back to him because I…wanted to let him know that he isn't alone… He had all of us in his heart…and hopefully me…I came back because I love Judai!!!" Sho screamed. Judai looked at him shocked and then smirked.

"You really think that what you say will bring him back? Love isn't a real thing and all of his friends really did leave him…why do you think they said what they said? They meant it and now they hate Judai…"

"That isn't true!!!" Sho screamed. Judai held a sword against Sho's neck and smirked.

"I'm sick of you following me around. You're becoming a nuisance and you must be taken care of…I can surely help with that…" He held that sword high and fired it down, sending an aura at Sho, causing him to scream painfully. Judai stared down at him blankly and then suddenly, his golden eyes turned back into a chocolate brown. The old Judai was back. He stared down at Sho who was clutching his chest and beginning to glow.

"Sho!!!" Judai screamed and ran to him and his Supreme King Crown fell to the ground revealing Judai's brown hair. He kneeled down to Sho and held him against his chest. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Sho…please don't leave me, I need you!!!" Judai said as he cried, leaning his head on Sho's. Sho smiled and held Judai's face, wiping away his tears.

"Aniki…"

"I'm so sorry Sho…about everything…you really are my best friend…no…you're _more _than that…I didn't mean what I said before…" Judai said as tears continued to fall.

"I know Aniki…I know…I'm sorry for what I said earlier…I didn't mean it…"

"Why did you come here…? You knew that you would have gotten killed…and you still came…" Judai said, holding him closer.

"Why wouldn't I…? I couldn't let you throw your life away…I had to try and do something even if it did cost me _my_ life… It doesn't matter now…compared to yours…my life isn't worth anything any more…no one needs me as much as they need you…" Sho whispered as he started to glow brighter. Judai leaned down slowly and kissed Sho lightly on the lips. Sho's eyes widened and stared at him, and Judai pulled away.

"...I need you." Judai said. Sho smiled and started to cry and leaned his head against Judai's chest. Sho's started to fade away into little particles of light.

"Sho…Please don't die…don't leave me!!!" Judai screamed out. Sho closed his eyes.

"I love you, Judai…" Sho whispered, as he disappeared completely. Judai's empty arms started to shake. He held his face and looked up at the particles of light fading away.

"SHO!!!" Judai screamed. He sat there silently. Now everyone really WAS gone. No one was there to help him or to even care about him. Suddenly ,Judai held his heart in pain and he started to scream. Judai's eyes turned back into a golden brown and he stood up. He picked up his crown and placed it back on his head.

"Now _no one _will interfere, and if they do…they'll face the same consequences as Sho." The Supreme King Judai said with no loving emotion in his voice. He laughed evilly and walked back into castle.

_When everyone leaves you…you feel nothing but pain in your heart…Thinking that no one is there for you and thinking everyone left you…but in reality you have to realize that there is always someone there for you no matter what…Judai realized it…However it was to late…_

Please don't hate me. It's a story that's been on my mind for a while and I had to write it. I really do love Sho and I don't want anything bad to happen to him because he's so precious. I'm not sure if this happens but we'll see in the series. I'm sure that that shonen ai part won't happen. I wish it would XD…Anyway please tell me what you think of the story. No flames please.

BYES!!!

Please Read and Review  
xoxox


End file.
